


Bugbite

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Bugcrush (2006 Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychedelic Dreams, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bugs & Insects, Cautionary Tale, Coming of Age, Date Rape, Drug Use, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fear, Gay Sex, High School, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, I Ship It, Intoxication, M/M, Manipulation, Nudity, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Passion, Psychological Horror, Puppy Love, Rape, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Teen Crush, Thriller, Yaoi, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A seemingly innocent drug high at his new friend Grant's house leads to new experiences shy Ben did not anticipate.
Relationships: Ben/Grant, Ben/Grant/Shannon





	Bugbite

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my previous stories from Wattpad based on the 2006 gay short Horror film 'Bugcrush', based on the short story by Scott Treleaven and directed by Carter Smith. The short film is erotically creepy, spine-tingling and extremely resonant. I highly recommend it. Have changed a few details from the film. Let me know if you want to see more stories based on it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The events told in this work of fiction is just that: fiction. The psychedelic bugs that the boys use in this story do not exist, and if they do, it is purely coincidental. I do not approve of nor encourage anyone to try out hallucinogenic - and more importantly engage in date rape. I have not read the original story yet do ship Ben and Grant and really felt there was some genuine feeling between the two. If you have not seen the film, you may want to do so before reading this story. This is simply a Boy x Boy fantasy of mine that will stay as just that. That aside, I hope you all enjoy this and do leave reviews.

"Dude, just relax and enjoy... oh, you might also want to lay back when you do."

Angel. That's what Derek had called these worm-like buggers. Sixteen-year-old Ben followed his advice to the letter, settling himself down on the mattress. From what could be seen out of the darkness, Grant had quickly done a tidy-up of the shed, stowing anything important or dangerous if handled while drugged up inside the shadowy space and such, with the near ear-splitting symphony of crickets piercing the night. Ben didn't want to do anything stupid, after all-just make new friends. A few minutes ago - a glass - of vodka and the small bug pendant sat on the wooden bench. The bug Grant wore had been covered with a wax casing, making it look like a witch's totem.

_Oh man, this is....oh shit!_

Ben sensed the writhing bug on the back of his neck, letting it sink its teeth in for one swift bite, and began to panic. The foreign sudden slimy texture of the bug's self crawled across his skin, and Ben quickly began to feel dizzy. _Shit, what the fuck did Grant do to me_? He tried vainly to stagger up to his feet, scrambling out of pure terror at having something that could _kill_ him start to take control of his insides. Ben must have been laid down on the ground or something, because the next think he knew he was no longer freaking out, where he shivered for a few seconds before he became lulled by his host's reassuring voice.

"Ben..."

The gentle, seductive voice in Ben's ear made him shiver slightly, Grant's warm breath sending the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. _Wait, what the fuck was that_? Ben's blue eyes jerked awake to see where he was, breathing shallow as his body retained some anticipation. Someone groaned, and Ben heard a squeaking sound - like a worm but way more freaky. Looking up, Ben tried to move his head around to see what was happening. _Grant fucking played me, didn't he? Fuck_... Ben licked his lips at the surge of pleasure encapsulating his nerves, and looked around a little more. Something wasn't right. The boy tried to put a few pieces together in his mind, thinking about what the hell had just happened, and what was to come.

"Ben!"

The voice came again, more rapacious, less _innocent_. The squeaking of the bugs returned, and something pressed above his waist. It felt like a pair of legs. The voice was coming from above him. Ben swiveled his eyes forward, felt something rest against his hips as the voice gave an air of excess. Shit! _What the hell was that_? Ben heard something sound near the shed entrance, and turned around.

Removing Ben's brown shirt was a defined, raven-haired youth. Grant could not have been more than a foot and a half tall, and his long legs flexed as he stood up. His body was definitely gorgeous, and he didn't look a day over seventeen. Enigmatic, dark Adonis, huh? His chest totally bare as blue jeans covered his hips, leaving his torso bare as he grabbed another bug from above the door lintel and applied it to his bite-ridden arm, leaning over Ben stimulated. His piercing brown eyes and flowing black hair reminded Ben of... of... ah, fuck it. The entranced boy looked at this mysterious heartthrob, wondering what the hell was going on. Lustful, Grant reached out and touched Ben like an artist revering his latest creation. Ben gave out a slight whimper of surprise as Grant caressed his chest, and lowered his body over top of Ben-now in the palm of his hand. Grant's fingers began to prod the vulnerable boy's skin, feeling the mounting pressure underneath his jeans.

"Hey! What the!? Grant, stop this at once!" The ginger teen protested, and yelped as Grant pinched two fingers against a nipple. Rubbing it in circles, Ben watched with a curious expression as his face turned from shocked to amorous anxiety. "Stop! That's too much! Please, don't leave me alone!"

"Chill Benny Boy. Don't think I won't be fitting my cock in you, so just stop talking." Grant repined, besotted. Pressing the nipple down caused the limp teen to give another moan as he pressed a barely fingernail against Ben's nipple, and began to flick it around. After a moment's consideration, Grant simply undid the jeans and pulled Ben's jeans off his body. Throwing the shielding pants away, Grant admired Ben's bulge for a while. The firm cock was still hard from the rush, and had slightly large wet spot on his briefs to show off his head.

"Just what do you think gives you the right to do this, you dirty creep!" All composure lost as Ben pale cheeks started to glow red, Ben began to cave against Grant's touch. It was useless really, Grant had five feet on him and was about a hundred times heavier than this delicate pure beauty. Grant pressed harder against Ben's body, and with his fading protests Grant lost all interest in them. Moving his way down, Grant saw that Ben's hard-on was about as big as any thrilled penis would be to a horny teenage boy, and a smile formed on his face as Grant realized he could make this boy really, undeniably inflamed. Ben saw this, and began to redouble his pleas. However, Grant's body was already more than a match at restraining him, so all Grant did was simply to lay over top of him down on the mattress, keeping Ben pinned down while his high kicked in. Grant began to probe him with his right hand.

"Wait... Grant wait, oh, holy shit!" Grant's cock-finger slipped between Ben's legs, and he parted Ben's tender limbs to reveal a virgin ass.

"Ooh, eager and naughty, are we?" Grant teased in both words and caresses, pushing Ben's ass lips apart as his pinkie began to penetrate him.

"NO! T-there's no way that d-dick could fit!" Ben's next sentence was turned into a hiss of pain as Grant pressed deeper, stretching his little ass wide. When Grant drew the finger out, the tiny crevices of his fingerprint was covered with blood. More was leaking from his butt, Grant bent down to lick it up. The friction of his tongue going across Ben's ass lips made him twitch and spasm slightly, but mostly the stoned boy was moaning from the pleasurable pain.

"Aaahh. Pop goes the cherry." Grant chuckled as he let go of the doped cutie, who tried as best he could to speak, his white waist stained with pre-cum now as he tried to hide his pain from Grant. He didn't do a good job, as another pair of feet stepped over towards him. They belonged to a similarly sized boy, who had pale, clear skin... and a wolfish tone. His clothes consisted of a dark grey coat, silver and bull-dog armlets tied tightly around both arms. He wore silver chains round his neck and triple earrings on his left one. Long, dark-blonde hair was tied just above his head in a loose bun, and a few loose locks framed his infernally alluring face.

This boy, Shannon, was the total opposite of their naive _initiate_. The tweak could only be called what he was: drop dead beautiful and absolutely daring Grant to prod something. He turned around, and looked at his own bulge, running a hand along it to frame the black fabric of his pants.

"Hey Grant...How is it? Ya know I'll just get myself wet while you play with Benny Boy's-ass here, cool?"

Grant nodded quickly, and had his finger re-entering the virgin - well, formerly virgin - sweet ass. Ben lifted his hips at the violation, giving out another pained cry as he felt his three-inch/foot long finger enter him. Grant fucked Ben like that for a while, before he noticed that the once nervous boy was getting a little looser. While all of this was happening, Shannon had unbuttoned his black jeans and was playing with himself, with his dominant hand pumping up and down his slick cock.

Looking at Ben, Grant felt his prick getting hard under the cover of his jeans. He freed it, and began to jack off in front of the two rapt boys. Ben welcomed the pounds grant made and screamed all the louder, shouting incoherently about something too tight of a fit. A rope of cum - maybe a quarter of a cup for him - squirted out of Ben's body as he tensed up, concealed in a drawn-out orgasm as he howled out something incomprehensible. Shannon laughed as he saw his new _friend_ spasm in an explosive rapture, spattering his own legs in a mix of blood and dick-juice.

The laughing goth tweak teen walked over to his nerdy classmate, flipped Ben's limp body over, and checked his ass. Shannon licked at it a few times, seeing Grant's cock twitch in appreciation as he played with the _Good Boy's_ ass. Grinning, he laid down on top of the spent teen. "Take your pick dude." Shannon giggled, wiggling his ass as icing-like cock-juice flowed from Ben's _meat_.

"Fuck yeah." Grant growled, pressing a finger to the non-penetrated hole.

Pushing in was an easy feat, and Grant began to fuck Ben's little hole with his finger, Shannon too was screaming aloud as he bucked his hips to oppose the smoker's movements. Grant kept thrusting into Ben like that, pushing his finger in until it was down to the knuckle. Ben straightened his legs as he was pounded, and Grant could see that underneath, his rosebud was widening where he was pushing against it so hard.

"Oh fuck! Yes-yes-yes, its sooo BIG! Fuck me Grant! MMHH! Yeah, you're getting me close! I'm there, I'M Gonna fucking CUM!"

Ben was screaming incoherently as he came, his body tightening up and began to spasm like mad as he rode wave after wave of orgasm as they washed over his body. Ben's ass was squeezing my finger to the point where Grant thought he'd lose some circulation, and he pulled out quickly. The friction of the tight hole and his pinkie made Ben orgasm again, and he fell, twitching and moaning, off the violated boy. Grant was jacking off eagerly at the sight of Ben's pulsing cock, which seemed to be spraying warm cum all over the shed floor.

Ben was stirred by the combo of orgiastic sounds and crickets chirping, and he quickly woke up to the sight of Shannon swearing and groaning in the throes of orgasm. His blue eyes widened as he watched one of the school _weirdos_ writhe in pleasure, his hands on his long _blade_ , teasing it to even greater lengths as he hurled himself into a frenzy to keep himself busy. Ben looked around, then up. He gasped as he saw Grant' cock, and his hand busily jacking off to the sight of Shannon cumming himself to death and back.

Grant turned to the naked boy, and pointed his cock right at him. Ben was transfixed in effervescent horror, wondering what Grant was going to do with it. The obviously large size meant that it would be a challenge to try and get Ben to fit his cock inside that narrow-sized ass, so Grant quickly pressed Ben's head into the precum already spewing out of his cock. His auburn hair in place between his fingers as Grant held them up, Ben got the idea that if he wanted to breathe anytime soon, he would have to suck his way free. There would be time for butt-fucking later.

Seriously.

Compliant and fervid, Ben began to suck at the tip of Grant's penis, sometimes kissing the hole at the top as if they were lips, swirling his tongue inside. Naive and virgin he may have been, but damn he knew how to suck a cock. Grant gasped and shivered as Ben began to use his hands, feeding a few fingers into his cock, touching the insides of his penis. Ben's stimulation and Grant's previous self-gratification proved too much, and Grant just managed to lower the tip as he began to climax. The jet of cum coming out his cock spattered across Ben's chest, and he was thrown back as Grant jacked off his seed all over Ben's lovely body.

Oh shit, he was utterly beautiful. Ben's body was absolutely spattered as Grant sent a second set of fiery cum at the blushing yet blindly novice cock lover, splashing him with cum as he laughed and played with the sticky white substance. Ben was squeezing it in his hands, licking them off his fingers and opening his mouth for another jet to be shot into his throat.

Grant bellowed like an elephant, and blacked out.

When Grant woke up, he knew that he had to have Ben all to himself next time.


End file.
